


Sleep

by WolvenHighblood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHighblood/pseuds/WolvenHighblood
Summary: Gabe spent 10 years searching for Jesse and finally he found him.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandguns/gifts).



2:56 AM

A sigh escaped Gabriel’s mouth. He was exhausted but he couldn’t will himself to sleep. Gabe had been distracting himself with mission reports that had to be filed. Anything to keep his mind off of the cowboy that haunted his every thought.

Since Jesse had left Blackwatch Gabe had been desperate to keep tabs on the boy, but with the explosion of the Swiss base, he was unable to get back into his main headquarters. It didn't matter though. The information was all outdated at this point.

Gabriel didn’t dare let his struggle be known to his coworkers, though Sombra likely knew already. Gabe liked to pretend that she didn’t. Liked to pretend that she wasn’t helping him track down Jesse. Ignorance was bliss, but Gabe was never fortunate to experience either since Jesse left.

Gabriel hated how hung up he was on Jesse. Hated how badly he wanted to find the cowboy. Jesse assured him time and time again that he would follow Gabe wherever he led. That he would follow him into the dark if that’s where Gabriel chose. Gabel trusted him, poured his heart out to Jesse and it was thrown back at him the day Jesse left. Mangled and abused. Jesse didn’t care about him. Jesse was a people pleaser, he said what people wanted to hear and Gabe hated himself for letting Jesse in.

Gabriel had been lost in thought for hours only breaking when the sun’s rays shined through the blinds. Great. Another sleepless night. He jumped as someone knocked on his door. It was only Amelie. She was only here to clutter his desk with more useless paperwork.

“Sombra told me to give this to you”

Gabe looked over the file’s contents as the sniper talked. He was torn between a scowl and a grin.

 

Name: Jesse McCree

Age: 35

Location Last Seen: Castillo

 

Gabriel’s heart raced. How desperately he wanted to race off to find his cowboy but he was needed at HQ.

“Go and find him if you really want business is slow,” Amelie’s voice cut like a knife through the silent room. Why was she still here. She should have left as soon as she gave him the file. God did Gabe want to capture her in his web of smoke and wipe that knowing, stuck-up look off of her pretty face.

* * *

 

Gabriel stood outside of a rundown bar not far off of Sombra’s base. His eyes scanned for one person who happened to be caught in conversation with his nosey cohort.

“Seriously though Morricone? That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.”

Gabe caught Sombra’s eyes as she laughed at Jesse’s fake identification. He never was good at coming up with names.

As Sombra left Gabriel walked up, the large hood of a dark sweatshirt covering his face.

“Morricone? Was McCree not good enough for you?”

Gabe’s eyes widened and shifted far to the right. His voice was raspier than he intended.

“Aww, you hurt me, boss!” Jesse flashed a shit-eating grin that melted Gabe’s heart far too many times.

Conversation was easy. The cowboy was never one to draw a blank on a new topic. Keeping up a somewhat normal appearance, however, was not for Gabriel, every so often he would get the urge to cut the act and allow his smokey tendrils to wrap around Jesse’s pretty neck and squeeze the life out of him. No! Jesse was what Gabriel woke up for. But each second spent around the cowboy added to the urge to make the younger man pay for how his twisted words hurt him.

After a few drinks, Jesse dragged a stumbling Gabe down the block to the hotel Jesse stayed at. In his room, Gabriel pushed Jesse down to the bed. Their lips met and Gabe’s head was spinning, claws ripping Jesse’s clothes off as they passed down his body.

“God Gabe, I’ve missed you so bad. I missed staring into your eyes. Always reminded me of the hot chocolate you’d make in the mornings.”

Hands stopped. A loud gulp heard by both men. Gabriel frowned. Jesse missed him. But then why did he leave.

In his thoughts, Gabriel’s physical form began to fade. Brown eyes became red and in the place of skin was now smoke.

“Gabe? Sug? You alright?”

That stupid pet name. A stupid word he’d picked up after watching an old cartoon. God, Gabe hated it. Smoke wrapped itself around Jesse’s body. Tendrils crept closer to that pretty neck wrapping around and pressing a slight pressure.

Gabriel’s breathing increased greatly, red eyes narrowed.

“Why? Why did you leave?” desperation was evident in Gabe’s voice, “I gave you everything! My body, my heart!”

Jesse’s whole body was shaking and he was unable to answer because of the smoke.

“Do you want my heart? My real heart? Will that make you happy?” Gabriel was hysterical. Smokey tendrils pressing harder against Jesse’s throat. Jesse prayed for this to end. For this to have been a bad dream he was having while piss-drunk.

Gabe’s claws raced up his own body, stopping at his chest. Gabriel plunged sharp claws into what was left of his skin. He tugged sharply on the solid smoke and muscle pulling it away from his sternum and ribs. Thick, murky blood flowed from his chest landing on Jesse whose eyes were closed before being forced open by the smoke.

Ribs snapped like a piece of styrofoam, crumbling in Gabe’s grasp. Reaching deeper, he pulled at his heart ripping it from the arteries and vessels. Murky blood sprayed from his chest and Jesse was covered.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Gabe shoved his still heart out towards Jesse. “It’s the real thing, will you not leave me now?” Gabriel prayed that Jesse would assure him that he would never leave, but he was scared. Desperation and fear were clear in his voice, tears slipped from what was left of his eyes.

Jesse was terrified and disgusted, he wanted to escape, wanted to redo everything that led him to this situation. He hesitantly shook his head and watched Gabe’s face fall before being replaced with a look of anger.

With a steady breath, Gabe loosened the smoke surrounding Jesse before engulfing the cowboy. Forcing smoke into Jesse’s lungs so that he could suffocate just like everyone caught in the Swiss explosion. Forcing him to suffocate just like he should have done when Talon attacked so that Gabe would have never wasted ten years searching for him.

Maybe Sombra would be mad that after tracking Jesse down Gabe killed him. But he didn’t care. He tore into Jesse’s cheat just as he had done to himself and stole the boy’s still beating heart. He could sleep without fear now that he stole something worth waking up for.


End file.
